


Кто разрешил?

by SovietSatin



Series: Рабочие вопросы [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Но взрослых мужчин-подчинённых не порют. К ним применяют санкции — бесполезные, настолько неработающие, что легче разрешить оплошности.
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Series: Рабочие вопросы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882525
Kudos: 3





	Кто разрешил?

— Кто-нибудь смог дозвониться?

Чёртово солнце почти било по глазам. В бетонной коробке, насквозь пронизанной незримыми лучами, было жарко до смерти — не последнюю роль в этом сыграл черный плотный костюм.

— Я за кофе. Кто-нибудь ещё хочет? — Лёня поднялся, одёрнул полы пиджака и с трудом просочился меж стоящих близко стульев.

— Стоять! Вдруг наша потеря явится?

— Не явится. Не надейся.

Миша было возмутился, но быстро вспомнил, что он сам его разбаловал, сам довёл до такого уровня непослушания. Не делал бы исключений — не сидел бы здесь и сейчас столь долго. Часы отвратительно тикали. Кто-то раздражающе-медитативно щёлкал ручкой.

Только он мог так опоздать. Миша снял очки, аккуратно положив их в футляр, потёр переносицу. Впервые в жизни у него появилось желание сознательно сделать больно человеку — выпороть, да так, чтобы неповадно было, чтобы скулил и божился, что это больше не повторится. До кровавых синяков.

Но взрослых мужчин-подчинённых не порют. К ним применяют санкции — бесполезные, настолько неработающие, что легче разрешить оплошности.

Не настолько большие оплошности.

Миша сам начал щёлкать ручкой, как идиот, и на дверь смотрел уже совсем не ожидающе, не с готовностью простить в очередной раз. Этого горбатого не исправила бы даже могила.

И увольнение тоже.

Дверь всё же распахнулась — вернулся Лёня. Перед Мишей он поставил аккуратную, идеально-белую чашку с кофе. Лёня знал, что Миша закипает.

— Может, проведём без него? — С надеждой нескрытой предложила миловидная Марина.

— Нельзя. У него отчёт, из-за которого мы здесь и сидим.

Казалось, что весь пиар-отдел дружно вздохнул, выражая смиренную усталость и принятие неминуемого скандала. Скандала не со стороны Миши. Орать потом громче всех будет их пропажа.

Ведь виноваты все, кроме него.

Иногда Мише казалось, что его персональный ад состоял бы из таких людей: непунктуальных, безответственных. И он бы работал с ними сутки напролёт целую бесконечность. Они бы по ложечке съедали его мозг, его силы, высасывали бы весь энтузиазм, оставляя желание или распустить всю компанию, или вздёрнуться.

Ни то, ни другое делать нельзя.

Часы стали тикать ещё громче.

— Может, ну его? Столько рабочего времени потеряли.

— Вы правы, — Миша достал очки из футляра, — Все свободны.

И вот оно, как по щелчку.

Он не вошёл в комнату, он влетел. Ударился о дверь, споткнулся из-за развязанных шнурков и едва ли не раскидал по полу бумаги из портфеля — они и были многострадальным отчётом. Но, ловко выпрямившись, он успешно сделал вид, будто ничего и не было. Талант, не иначе.

— Здравствуйте! Извините за опоздание.

Слава растрёпанный, рубашка мятая, лацканы сзади топорщатся бесстыдно. Миша улыбнулся. Улыбнулся во все тридцать два, сложив руки на столе, и теперь отчёт стал последним, что его волновало: следы преступления были слишком заметны. Слава проспал.

— Каков оболтус, вы поглядите, — он достал очки из футляра, — Явился. За мной, Сурков.

— Зачем?

— За мной, я сказал.

Слава вжал голову в плечи, нервно прокрутив пуговицу на пиджаке, и покорно поплёлся следом за вставшим Мишей. Он отлично знал, что его ждёт выговор.

Миша открывал кабинет неторопливо, специально растягивая удовольствие, Славу пустил вперёд, чтобы точно не сбежал, и на кресле расселся фривольно, стремясь напугать — он отлично знал, как это действует.

— Сурков, скажи мне: сколько можно опаздывать на работу? Ты пропускаешь внутренние пятиминутки, ты пропускаешь совещания с Невзлиным, ты опаздываешь на совещания со мной!

— Я исправлюсь, Михаил Борисович. — Слава отвёл взгляд, нервно перекатываясь с носков на пятки, щёки его заалели, выдавая почти искренний стыд. Но Миша знал, что Слава отменный актёр.

— Сколько раз я это слышал за последние три месяца? Я исправлюсь, это больше не повторится, это был единичный случай. Не спорю, после этого ты исправляешься. На неделю. Не смей сейчас говорить, что это больше не повторится.

— Я больше не буду. — В мешковатом костюме не по фигуре, наверняка на размер больше самого Славы, он напоминал несчастного школьника-двоечника, который искренне не понимает, чего от него хотят.

Его величество Владислав Юрьевич физически не мог себе позволить приходить вовремя. Да и кто сможет, если каждую ночь, вместо сна, идти в мутные компании и пить до посинения? И Миша прощал этот маленький недостаток своего любимого пиарщика: успокаивал злого Лёню, Славину команду убедил подстраиваться под его величество, а не наоборот.

Но простить опоздание на это совещание Миша уже не мог. Полно будет.

— Сурков, я очень, — Миша сделал акцент, намеренно понизив голос, — не хочу увольнять лучшего пиарщика. Без тебя мы многое потеряем.

— Я правда исправлюсь.

— Нет, дорогой мой, ты не правда исправишься. Я буду лично за тобой каждое утро приезжать и каждый вечер отвозить обратно. И только попробуй, сволочь такая, не встать к моему приезду. Удавлю. Сегодня ждёшь меня. Ясно?

— Да, Михаил Борисович.

— Свободен.

Кивнув, Слава развернулся и ушёл, чеканя шаг. В коридоре послышался переливчатый женский смех — видимо, секретарша решила провести разведку. Следом — более тихое «Ленка, отвянь».

Миша предпочитал не думать, что вставать придётся сильно раньше, что со взрослым мужчиной возиться приходится, как с ребёнком. Предпочитал не думать о несданном отчёте. Вообще не думать.


End file.
